The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As system on package assemblies continue to advance, devices that may be included in system on package assemblies have developed environmental requirements for proper operation and/or highest levels of operation. Some devices, such as devices with moving parts, microelectromechanical systems, resonators, gyroscopes, and motion sensors, may benefit from being located within a controlled, unchanging environment. In particular, the devices may benefit from being located within a portion of the system on package that includes a vacuum, a special gas atmosphere, a controlled humidity, or other similar environmental features.